I Never Knew
by ashtonangel13
Summary: A young witch grows suspicious when she meets a black haired boy with a lighning bolt scar on his forhead.  They have the same last name, the same eye color, and the same birthday. Coincidence?
1. The Sorting

this is my first fanfic that i actually plan on finishing lol. :) thanks to my beta miss mudblood (shes so cool! XD) umm... thanks to my friend erika for really motivating me (even though she probably didnt realize it) and thanks for j.k. rowling for giving me (and many others) the use of your characters! this chapter begins with the first-years waiting to be sorted

**dislike:** i dont own anyone except bloomingdale.

* * *

><p>"What the-", he gasped, and so did I. Around fifteen to twenty ghosts soared overhead as we were waiting to be sorted into our houses. Almost none of them glanced at us first years. Some of them looked to be arguing, even. One of them was talking about forgiving and forgetting while another was mentioning something named Peeves. It might be a disease.<p>

"I say," one said, startled, "What are you all doing here?"

"New students! About to be sorted I suppose?" asked an odd, fat ghost.

Several students nodded, perhaps too dumbfounded to respond with their voices.

After wishing us well on our sorting, I asked a girl with rather buck teeth, "What is a sorting?"

Pushing her bushy mane out of her face, "It is a sort of gathering that this school does to put us into our houses."

Probably responding to my blank expression on my face, "Our houses are like our family, you see? There are four houses and whichever house you are sorted into, you will be there for the remainder of your stay at Hogwarts. The remainder of your stay depends on if you get expelled or if you drop out or something. Almost no one gets expelled, though. So, most witches and wizards are in school for seven years or so," she concluded in her snobby voice.

"So are there names for these 'houses'?"

"Yes there are. The one I wouldn't mind being in is Ravenclaw, for the smarts. Then, there is Gryffindor, for the brave: or Hufflepuff: or if your unlucky, Slytherin. That's where most bad wizards go. I wouldn't get mixed into their lot if I were you." She warned me while whispering.

Right then, a rather stern looking witch came through the great, big, double doors and told us to form a line and follow her.

I was hit with a wave of shock as I looked into the big room. Hundreds of thousands of candles decorated everything. But, there was so much room that it was hardly called "crowded". The candles were floating above the four massive tables in the Hall and above the remainder of the older students' heads.

On all of the tables were golden plates, cups, silverware, and bowls and a lot more to name: but all of it was empty. No food, no drinks, no anything.

In front of us was a rather grand looking table where I supposed all the teachers sat. There was a rather ghastly looking, oily-nosed teacher, wearing a scorn. Then there was a teacher wearing a turban; a witch I assumed was a nurse, since she was wearing a nurses' uniform; a ghost; a silver-haired/bearded wizard in forget-me-not lavender cap and robes; an empty seat next to him, which I would bet was for this yapping witch up here; a little man who was sitting on a pile of books to see the hall; and the man that could be mistaken for a giant finishing off the row of adults.

First years were all standing rather stiffly in front of this table for teachers, awaiting the housing.

Then, I noticed the ceiling, or sky?

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," the puffy-haired girl said to me.

"Its incredible," I responded to her little insight of information. She just smiled and focused her attention back to the stern-looking witch, who was putting a stool in front of us.

I looked at it, stupefied. I thought this would be much harder than something involving a stool.

Then, she put a patched, ancient-looking hat on top of the stool.

This is it? I asked myself. Surely it couldn't be as simple as putting on a hat to get into your house.

The hat twitched, and broke into a rhyming song about all of the houses and everything the girl next to me said, leaving out that thing about Slytherin.

Mrs. Stern unfolded a parchment in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

She started with "Abbott, Hannah," and went in alphabetical order from there.

There were students in all of the houses: but while watching, I only knew one thing… I REALLY didn't want to be in Slytherin. Everyone at that table looked mean and intimidating.

A horrid thought suddenly struck me. What if I'm not chosen? I looked over at the black-haired boy somewhat in front of me and it looked as if he had the same idea.

During my little panic attack, a pudgy boy tripped up to the stool and is chosen for Gryffindor. On his way down, though, he almost forgets to take off the hat and has to dash across the hall to return it to the witch, who gave the hat to the next student.

"Potter, Harry," she said, snapping me out of my reverie.

The black-haired boy who shared my panic attack earlier hesitantly walked up to be sorted.

He looked at the students as they were all craning their necks to see him. He looked as though this was new to him, but surely he must be some sort of celebrity for this much attention. Even the silver-haired teacher leaned forward in his seat.

I heard his name mentioned on the train, but I didn't bother to ask who he was, for fear of looking stupid.

We shared a look before his green eyes disappeared behind the aged hat.

Everyone stared, with baited breath, for minutes as, I'm guessing, the hat made its decision.

Then all of a sudden, "Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

If I wasn't deaf before I went into the Great Hall, I was then. Everyone burst into screams and applause. A set of twins on the Gryffindor table even toasted with empty golden glasses. It was amusing.

After the Hall calmed down a few minutes later, the witch said, "Potter, Bloomingdale".

Everyone looked at someone else with a question in his or her eyes. No one has gone up there yet with the same last name unless they were related.

I hesitantly stuck one foot in front of the other and made my way to the stool.

The last thing I saw was a great pair of blue eyes beneath half-moon spectacles with a knowing gleam in them...

* * *

><p>so what do you think? wanna read more? whats coming up next? what house will she be in? ooooooooh! questions!<p> 


	2. Meeting Friends

Sorry for the long wait lol my step sister is here! :) Anyways, heyy! wats up? :D Here it is! Enjoy!

**disclaimer: i dont own crap... not even a phone... *sigh***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

As the old, smelly hat blinded me, I thought about what would happen if I didn't get chosen. I would sit on this stool for hours until someone pulled it off of my head, claiming they had made a mistake, and the students would be laughing at me until the day they passed on. I felt my face going hot just thinking about it.

_Don't worry, child. It's all here in your head. You are destined for greatness at this school. This may be difficult, like that last Potter boy_. The hat said in my head.

_I wouldn't mind, really, what house I'm in. I just don't want to be in Slytherin_I told it.

_No Slytherin, eh? Well if you're sure, then_…

"She's going to be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

Applause and cheers almost as loud as that Harry boy echoed throughout the Great Hall. The Gryffindoors' were, by far, the loudest.

I jumped off the stool grinning from ear to ear, and made my way to the table full of applauding children.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Bloomingdale," A few said.

"Happy to have you at our house, Potter," more students said.

I happily sat next to another fellow Gryffindor, the bushy-haired girl that talked to me earlier and told me about the ceiling.

"My name is Hermione, by the way," she told me, extending her hand.

"Dale", I responded, as I shook her hand.

I watched as the rest of the students put on the hat and got sorted. About seven went into Hufflepuff. And five went into Slytherin. Eight went into Ravenclaw. Six came back into Gryffindor.

"So, what now?" I asked one of the red-haired twins I saw earlier.

"Well," one of them started, "now we wait 'til Professor Dumledore gets up and gives us a speech about safety."

"Then," the other twin finished, "the feast will begin."

"I'm Fred, by the way," the first twin told me, reaching for my hand.

"Dale," I responded.

Without looking away from me, he hit his brother. "And this oaf here is George."

I looked away from his pretty brown eyes to look at his brother, who was rubbing his jaw with left hand, and extended his right.

"George Weasley."

"Dale Potter", I said with a smile.

We chitchatted about random things: classes, animals, candy, etc. We discussed until Headmaster Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Harry looked over at a boy who I assumed was to be Fred and George's older brother, since they look alike. "Is he-a bit mad?"

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me: steak, potatoes, gravy and biscuits, chicken, corn-on-the-cob, sausages, fries, pizza, turkey, even candy.

It was then that I knew how hungry I was.

As did everyone else, I piled everything on a plate and dug in.

After five minutes of feasting, a ghost came by and smiled sadly.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said a first-year by the name of Ronald Weasley. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost started to say something, but another first-year (I didn't catch his name) asked, "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he said irritably. He grabbed one of his ears and pulled. His head swung off his neck, dangling by a thin strip of skin. By the looks of it, someone had attempted to behead him, but didn't do it well enough. Looking pleased by the looks on our faces, he coughed, put his head in place, and said "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year. Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

"How did he get covered in blood?"

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone finished the feast, the food disappeared and, in its place, came dessert. There was as much as before, but this time, it was sweet.

Everyone made room in their stomachs for the dessert, no matter how full they thought they were.

"So," I started, wiping my mouth on a napkin, "what about your families?"

"Well," Fred began, swallowing his food, "our family is all wizards and witches. We have four other brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron. ("Wazzat?" the younger Weasley asked) Then, there is our little sister, Ginny. She won't be attending Hogwarts until next year, though. There is also our mum and dad. And we have an owl named Errol."

"Aw! You guys are so lucky to have a big family!"

"Its not all its cracked up to be," George said.

"How so?" I asked.

"So," Fred said, changing the subject, "what about your family?"

"Well," I began, feeling uncomfortable, "I was raised in an orphanage, you see? So I don't think I have a family…"

Fred must have sensed my discomfort and changed the subject. "So, do you have any pets?"

Feeling grateful, I told him about my owl, Dawn, and my cat Whyspa.

"Whyspa?" George asked, "What kind of name is Whyspa?"

I playfully smacked his arm and replied, "I found it in a book, okay?"

The twins faked horror and Fred said, "You read?" in a quivering voice.

Giggling, I said "Yes, believe it or not. How is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I dunno, you just don't seem like the reading type."

"Oh yeah? What is the reading type?"

"Nerdy or geeky or something."

"Well, being as drop dead gorgeous as I am," I sarcastically said, with a hair flip and an eye roll, "I guess I don't seem like the reading type. But I am." I added with a wink.

His eyes softened and he looked like he was about to say more, but then the headmaster stood and the Hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His bright blue eyes flashed in my direction, finally landing on the silly boys next to me, and I laughed.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Is he serious?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Dunno," George said with a shrug. "But, I would listen to him, if I were you."

"But we're not you though, are we?" Fred said with a wink.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

"Uh, I don't know the school song," I said hesitantly.

"Just watch," Fred said.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot.  
><em>  
>I said mine really quickly, barely singing it, and waited for everyone to finish.<p>

Finally, the Weasley twins finished their very slow funeral march.

"Ah, music. Magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

I waved goodbye to my new friends as the first years followed the stuck-up Weasley to the dormitories.

I finally felt the hour of the night catching up with me. I slacked back a little, yawning, and caused the girl, Hermione, to bump into me and fall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Hermione! Here," I offered my hand to help her up.

"Oh, its alright. Really. I just wasn't watching where I was going. Sleepy, you know?"

"Yeah... I understand," I said, letting go of her. "So, where are we going?"

"To the…to the… (she yawned) to the Gryffindor commonroom."

We crossed many staircases and received quite a shock when they started moving while we were walking on a few of them. Even moreso when Neville Longbottom went right through a step that appeared solid.

"Oh, don't mind that step. Just jump it," the prefect Weasley told us.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived in front of a picture of a rather large lady.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I murmured, thinking no one would hear.

"Just wait," Hermione told me.

"Password?" The picture asked

"Caput Draconis," said the eldest Weasley, effectively causing the picture swing open, showing a beautiful room inside.

Showing us our dormitories, Old Weasley started rambling about nonsense and, ignoring his callings for me to come back, I made my way upstairs to the warm beds that await me.

* * *

><p>Do ya like it? This is the unedited version so the REAL version should be up soon. Dale has a rebellious streak, doesnt she?<p> 


	3. Shut My Face

Hey guys im back... im sorry i havent updated in A MONTH AND A HALF! ugh its just my sister has been in the hospital and i have summer band practice and high school... ugh bad start to the year! anyways... i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**disclaimer: do i look like jk rowling?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When I awoke the next day, the first thing I noticed was everyone was crowding around Harry Potter.

I still don't get why people stare at him whenever he walks into a room. Maybe he was in a famous wizarding commercial or something. I made a mental note to ask someone within the near future.

All Gryffindor first-years had the same classes together, which was a relief because I would surely get lost. So, all I had to do was follow other Gryffindors.

That was where I made my mistake.

I forgot that I wasn't the only one who didn't know where anything was.

I followed about four or five different groups of students and was quickly discovering that I would most likely do better by myself or in a group of my own.

Turning directly around after this last group of kids led me into a fake door, I ran into something pretty hard.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed, as all my supplies cascaded down the staircase I was just beginning to go down.

Rubbing my head without looking at whom I ran into, I started apologizing profusely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm always running into people and I wasn't looking! Sorry!" By then, I was starting to gather my books, quills, and such.

"Dale!" Fred said.

"Shut up!" George finished, while laughing.

I smiled, embarrassed, and the three of us gathered the rest of my materials.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Our pleasure," they said simultaneously.

"Can I ask you something?" I began. "Where the heck is the Transfiguration class?"

"Downstairs", they both said basically.

Cocking an eyebrow, I said with an attitude, "guys, if I'm not mistaken, we are on the seventh floor. There are six floors below us, not including the dungeons. Please," I requested, "be more specific."

Laughing, George said, "Well aren't you the little firecracker."

"Well," Fred said, smiling, "its on the fourth floor."

I just stared. "I'm going to be late for class," I said simply, and began heading downstairs.

"Wait," Fred pleaded, "its on the fourth floor. Take the third hallway to your left-"

"-and after you pass the stinky door, take the upcoming corridor and it's the first door on your right."

"Thank you," I said, with false annoyance.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I was on, I heard someone say, "Oh! And Dale?"

Turning, realizing it was Fred, I replied, "yes?"

"Your hair," he said, indicating my dark red bangs that I messed up while rubbing my head earlier.

Hoping he didn't notice my blush, I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and headed for class.

I quickly discovered that I judged the stern lady, Professor McGonagall, correctly: she was **not** someone to be taken lightly. The moment my bottom touched my seat, she lectured the entire class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Getting our hopes up, she distorted her desk into a hog, and back again: then informed us that we weren't going to be doing anything that complex for a LONG time.

She then gave us notes to take, gave us a spell and told us to turn a match into a needle.

Hermione Granger, who happened to sit next to me, was the only one who managed to turn her match completely into a needle. Though, I managed to make the tip of mine pointy.

"Good job," I told her,"You need to help me with it later."

She sheepishly smiled and continued on to our next class.

To me, the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was really bad. The room's odor, the stinky room George told me about, consisted of garlic, mold, wet dog, and a hint of something metallic. The odor is said to be a combination of things to ward off vampires, werewolves, sphinx's, and the mold was just mold.

His turban was said to be given to him by a prince as a thank you for something, though I'm willing to bet it's a load of rubbish.

He was asked about a zombie, but I zoned out because I truly hate zombies. Ew.

Friday was better. I was managing to get places without having to ask for directions as much.

I was even looking forward to our lesson in Potions. I was sort of dreading the teacher, but I think the actual subject will be interesting.

During breakfast, the usual owls arrived while I was munching on my toast, alone. Harry Potter, along with a few other people whose names I'm starting to remember, got his first piece of mail.

He quickly read it and scribbled something on the back with a small smile on his face.

Curious, I almost asked him what it was about, but the bell that informs us that we have ten minutes to get to class rang, and, not wanting to be late for Potions, I tossed the toast aside and pushed the curiosity to the back of my mind, sprinting toward class.

When I reach the classroom, almost all of the students are already in their seats. So, I had to make a quick decision of where to sit. My options were either right next to a mean Slytherin boy (no), right in front of the teacher's desk (maybe), or two available seats in the middle of the classroom, the only drawbacks being they were in front of three Slytherins.

I chose one of the two available seats.

As I sit down, Harry Potter comes in, also looking at his choices, and sits next to me.

Right as his rear end hits the seat, the teacher, Professor Snape, comes in and immediately takes roll. When he reaches "Potter, Harry" he stops.

"Ah, Yes," he said quietly, "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

The three Slytherin boys behind us sniggered.

He then quickly moved onto "Potter, Bloomingdale" and a look passed on his face as if he recognized me in some distant memory. His eyes quickly moved from Harry to I, over and over again, and then a look of understanding dawned on his face.

That all passed in a matter of a few seconds, so hardly anyone noticed: except Harry. We both looked at each other, questions in our eyes.

Acting as if nothing strange happened, he then went on to lecture the entire class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he spoke; tone scarcely other than a murmur. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

A Gryffindor Weasley in front of our table turned around and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. I stifled a laugh, causing the teacher to stop what he was saying and advance on me.

"Think my class is funny, do you, Miss Potter?"

"No, sir," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice even.

"Well, would you mind sharing what was so funny, since it apparently was not my classroom." Behind him, I saw the youngest Weasley (Ron maybe?) plead to me with his eyes.

"I was remembering a joke someone told me."

"Ooh!" he exclaimed, sarcastically, "do tell." He rolled his eyes.

Anger spiked, I replied, "Why was six afraid of seven?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my face straight.

"Why?"

Voice shaking from with-held laughter, I said, "because seven eight nine."

He gave me such a look of fury, I had to look away. I looked at Ron's shaking shoulders, hopefully from laughter. I looked at Hermione's "O" shaped mouth, but the corners were ever so slightly raised. I looked at the Slytherin's faces behind me: they looked as if they have never seen someone _that_ daring. Finally, I looked at Harry's eerily familiar eyes. He looked amused.

Stuttering slightly, Snape said, "Five points from Gryffindor."

Astoundingly, the blonde Slytherin behind me raised his hand. "But, sir! You did tell her to tell you the joke!"

"Five points from Slytherin, also, Malfoy: anyone else have anyone else to say?" No one answered.

"Now, back to our lesson."

He started talking nonsense, so I tuned out. At least until-

"Potter!" He practically yelled, causing me to scream a bit and jump.

Wondering what he was going to ask me, I looked at him: yet, surprisingly, he was looking at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione shot her hand into the air so fast that I didn't see it.

"I don't know, sir."

"Tut tut. Fame clearly isn't everything." He said, emphasizing every word in the last sentence.

Ignoring Hermione's hand, he fired another question. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Poor Harry looked scared to death.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Still continuing to ignore Hermione's hand, he asked, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know."

Getting angry, I said, "Clearly Hermione knows! Why don't you try progress on someone who actually knows this stuff!"

"Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione.

He gave me "the look" and rounded on Harry.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden sound of movement as students hastily dug through their bags to get to their quills. Hermione, though, was completing her notes.

"And another point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." He informed me.

He then put us into pairs to conjure a simple potion for diminishing boils. He then swept the classroom, looking for someone to round on if they measured something wrong or missed a step.

While bragging on Malfoy, the room suddenly filled with a malicious green fog. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to liquefy Seamus's cauldron into nothing identifiable.

I jumped on the table as liquid coming from the cauldron seeped across the floor.

Noting that Harry did not realize this (he was coughing too much) I grabbed him underneath the arms and pulled him onto the table with me.

"Get on a chair or table!" I called out to the kids who, like Harry, were either coughing too much or blinded by the smoke.

Neville, who got the worst of it, collapsed as irritated scarlet boils multiplied all over himself.

"Idiot boy!" growled Snape, clearing the spilled concoction away with one gesture of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire."

Neville's eyes just filled with tears as more boils spread to his face.

"Take him to the hospital wing!" he spat at Seamus.

"Well!" he practically screamed, "Are you all going to get down!"

As soon as we all got down, he turned to Harry and me. "Potter! Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you. That's another point you've both lost for Gryffindor."

Harry looked as if he was going to argue, but I kicked him behind the cauldron.

As we turned to leave an hour later, I felt physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted.

"Dale!" I heard someone behind me call.

I tiredly turned to see two someone's race toward me.

"Thanks, ya know, for back there," Harry told me.

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah, thanks. That lesson, you know, apart from getting yelled at, was quite entertaining," Ron told me.

I half smiled and turned to go up toward the common room, seriously considering a nap.

* * *

><p>When writing this chapter i was giggling cause that joke is the only non-perverted one that makes me laugh and i thought "what if dale told snape this?" and this is what i got! haha i have a surprise for ya'll...<p> 


	4. Releasing The Past

SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! arent ya'll proud of me? i thought that this would make up a little for not updating... oh by the way, the reason is that my computer crashed and i cant get another one til christmas... so ya...

this chapter will be a little background for dale

**disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

As it turned out, when I got to the common room that day, I ended up sleeping the rest of the evening, through dinner, and slept in a little: waking at nine forty.

Thank goodness Hermione was there to wake me up, or else I would have starved.

"Dale," I heard someone, sounding from a distance.

I could tell I mumbled something.

"Dale," that same voice repeated.

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up."

"I don't wanna."

"Wake up," it said, but a little more sternly.

"No," I said, pulling the covers closer around me.

"Bloomingdale Something Potter! If you don't wake your butt up, you will surly regret it!"

I just turned around.

The next thing I know, the covers are pulled off of me, and I'm covered in ice.

That woke me up.

Sitting bolt upright, I screamed, "HERMIONE! WHAT THE HECK!"

"I told you. Now get dressed or you will miss breakfast." As if on cue, my stomach rumbled.

As I was getting dressed, my annoyance at her diminished because she _did_ tell me… I just didn't think she would go to such drastic measures to wake me up. Even five minutes later, I was still shivering.

Going downstairs, I ran into the Weasley twins.

"Well about time you woke up!" George (maybe?) said.

I laughed. "Sorry. I had an exhausting day yesterday." I smiled, remembering my smart-alecky remarks.

"We know," they said simultaneously.

"We heard about how 'seven ate nine'", Fred told me.

They then broke down laughing. "Genius," George managed to choke out.

Giggling, I said, "I know right!" After sobering up a bit, I added, "But I got into a little trouble, though. And I bet he hates me now… So I guess it was worth it!"

"George," Fred began, "this child has potential. It is time we take her under our wing."

"I agree. Bloomingdale- wait what is your middle name?"

"Haha! It's 'Lily'."

"Ah! Okay. Bloomingdale Lily Potter, we induct you into our nameless made up group. If you accept, you have to be willing to get into trouble, but not take it too far. Do you accept?"

Playing along, I replied, while laughing by butt off, "I, Bloomingdale Lily Potter, accept the position of being in your nameless, made up group."

"Okay, good job! If only you had a twin, we could be a special twin group. Now, wanna play a game of chess?"

"Uh, actually I gotta be somewhere at the moment… later today, maybe?" I told them, a little guiltily.

I actually did want to go, but Hermione and I were going to breakfast. I hope they understood. Especially after they inducted me into their made-up group.

"Dale, you okay? You look blameworthy of something."

"I just feel bad for leaving…"

"Dale! Shush! Its fine! I can hear your stomach from here," Fred said.

I blushed and said "bye" and turned toward the exit.

"Oh, and Dale?" George called.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

"Have fun on your date!" Fred responded.

Turning from sweet to evil in a millisecond, I said hotly, "I am NOT going on a date!" and stomped out of the room.

"Ah, children these days." Was the last thing I heard from them.

Dale and Hermione got to know each other a little more during breakfast.

"So, what do your parents do?" I asked.

"My parents are dentists."

"Really? That's cool."

"What about yours?" She asked inquisitively.

"Oh… I uh… I was raised in an orphanage…" I said awkwardly.

We were both silent as this sunk in.

"May I ask what happened?" she said, as if trying not to offend me.

"Of course! Its okay. Well, the owner of the orphanage always told me that on a Halloween night a few years ago, they opened the door to get the milk, and instead of milk, they got me. They said that there was a note with me, telling my name. It also said that, on my eleventh birthday, they would send someone to collect me and take me to school… I've never seen this letter, but the owner, Mrs. Head, told me as much. She also told me not to be expecting my parents, they are and always will be dead…"

"That's horrible! Someone needs to set this Mrs. Head straight!"

"Ha! If you've seen her, you'd know what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"She, like, lures you in, and then she, very sweetly, insults you or something important to you. Its quite infuriating."

"Sounds like it," she sighed.

Happy that somebody knows, I asked, "Wanna go back to the common room?"

Surprising me, Hermione wrapped me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Her…mione!" I gasped, "Can't… breathe!"

"Thank you," she whispered, and let me go.

"Uh, your welcome?" unsure how to respond.

Being cautious around her, I linked arms and we headed toward the commonroom.

* * *

><p>do yall like it?<p>

question: should dale get on the quidditch team?


	5. The Noticeboard

**This chapter is a little mushy and totally bad... **

**I had a band performance last night at a football game and i was marching and all happy and guess what! I fell on my face on the field! i got free food from the people who felt bad so im happy! **

**i wanna move on into the next chapter because i HATE THIS CHAPTER... but i couldnt without writing this one... i may write chapter three later on in snapes POV because itll be SO awesome... i forgot to mention that the last chapter was dedicated to my old science teacher, Mrs. Head... i hope you read it someday...**

**disclaimer: i dont own a harry potter book, much less the series**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

As Hermione and I walked into the common room, the first thing we noticed was first-years gathered around the notice board.

"What's going on?" I asked Neville.

"Gryffindor first-year's are going to be having flying lessons on Thursday with Slytherin's," he told me rather gloomily.

"Flying lessons?"

"You know, on a broom!" Seamus Finnigan interrupted as if it was the most logical thing ever.

Annoyed, I said, "Seamus, I was raised by muggles, okay? I didn't know that witches and wizards actually rode broomsticks." I made my way toward the notice board, reading a name I knew and confirming what I already knew.

I turned to Hermione, who had gone pale.

"Hermione, are you okay? You don't look so well," I told her, concern filling my voice.

"Flying… you can't learn that in books…" she said with a quiver in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Flying, Dale! I'm talking about flying! We can't learn this in books! What if I'm no good? What if I fail?" she questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" I grabbed her shoulders. "It'll be okay! I don't think we _have _to be on the teams! Not everyone will be good! If you're not, well the flyer says that Hogwarts only requires one lesson, and then you're free to go. You could look up tips or something to help. You only have to endure one lesson, okay? And that's only saying if your not the best… you **will be** okay," I concluded with finality in my voice.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "I have homework I need to finish, see you later?"

"Duh!" I giggled, "don't forget you still have to teach me how to turn a match into a needle!" I called as she raced up the stairs. All I got in response was a giggle.

I smiled in content and sat down by the fireplace, thinking about random things when Harry joined me.

"Hi, Dale," he said.

"Hey, Harry. Did you hear about the flying lessons?" I asked.

Worriedly, his eyes darted around the room.

"Are you nervous?" I asked gently, touching his shoulder with my hand. I don't really know this strange boy, but I feel protective of him… like I know him from somewhere…

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm a little anxious… I was raised by muggles and I feel I'm not going to be good on a broom or any wizard sport for that matter."

"Harry, I was raised in a Muggle orphanage: when Madam Hooch came to give me my letter, I thought I was the only one… I thought I was a freak at first, that they had the wrong person, but after that first thought, I knew this is where I belong."

"I had those thoughts too, when I found out. But, being here, we've only been here a few weeks and I'm having the time of my life."

"Me, too. If you don't feel comfortable on a broom, then you're not meant to be on a broom. Your calling is something else." He looked as if he had an idea of what that something was, but I didn't push. We just sat there in content silence before Ron came over, telling about how he was once riding his older brother's broom and about crashed into a tree, but narrowly missed.

Talking about his brother made me look over to find the twins.

They were sitting in the corner, laughing uncontrollably.

I went over to them and said, "Whatever it is your laughing about this hard is probably to dangerous to put into action."

"That is the point, my dear friend," said George…

This will be good.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be tryouts... what was the twins laughing about? feedback! please leave a review if you favorite or alert this story!<strong>

**Look me up on facebook: Ashtonangel13**

**rec: Albus Potter Has a Good Memory by Brittnodo READ THIS IT IS THE BOMB**

_**wanted: a beta reader! if you know someone who would like to proof this story and is online every other day or so, recommend me to them and tell them to PM me and make sure they tell me who sent them. Thank you.**_

~_**Ashton**_


	6. Quidditch Practice

Here it is! I know it's horribly short, but... meh. I didnt feel like doing anymore (i procrastinate) so here is all 652 words of Chapter 6... I would like to thank my new beta, **_blitz-gurl-42_**, without her, this chapter would still be in mmy head :P So, ON WITH THE SHOW... story...thing?

_**disclaimer: you would all know who i was if i owned.**_

* * *

><p>3:30 Thursday evening came quicker than expected. My stomach was in knots, my hair was frizzing out, and I was asked multiple times if I was okay. Yeah, every girl wants to be asked that.<p>

The plus side is the day was so beautiful!

By the time the Gryffindor's arrived, the Slytherin's were already lined up in front of their broomsticks. I already know that Fred and George are right: the brooms here suck.

Directly after arriving, Madam Hooch came. She told us to get next to a broom and we obeyed.

I glanced at my broom. It was definitely in better condition than some of the other broomsticks: only a few twigs stuck out and only had two cracks in the handle.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'UP'", she commanded

"UP!" we all said in synch. My broom and about two others jumped into our hands on the first go.

I looked over at Hermione, whose broom did nothing but roll over. She looked at me (the tears had returned) with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay" I mouthed to her. I motioned for her to keep trying. I looked over at my fellow peers and barely contained my laughter when Ron's broom whacked him in the face. Harry was practically on the ground laughing.

After everyone had their brooms (most picked theirs up by hand when Madam Hooch wasn't looking) the Professor taught us how to mount our brooms. Almost everyone, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, was laughing when she announced that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years. Highlight of my day, I tell you.

She then told us that when she blows her whistle, to kick off of the ground. Neville, bless him, kicked off the ground a little too hard.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch called.

But what goes up must come down: and Neville plummeted.

Madam Hooch bent over to check his injuries.

"Harry, is he okay?" I asked him.

"Madam Hooch just said it was a broken wrist," he told me.

We watched her take a sobbing Neville to the hospital wing.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him," he said, referring to the Remembrall.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said dangerously quiet.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree."

"Give it to Harry!" I said loudly, so I could make sure he got the message.

Malfoy glared at us, and then sped off on his broomstick, still holding it incorrectly.

Harry jumped on his broomstick and sped off to get him. I made a grab for mine, but Hermione grabbed my hand. "No! You heard what Madam Hooch said! You'll be expelled."

"Hermione, I need to do this," I replied, and sped off.

I caught up with Harry and Malfoy rather quickly. My body knew how to operate the broomstick so I flew smoothly.

Malfoy, stunned that we caught up with him so fast, turned abruptly.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry called.

Malfoy attempted to say something witty, but failed miserably.

Harry sped forward, me directly behind him, and was almost face-to-face with him while everyone below us was clapping.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy?" I asked innocently.

He opened and closed his mouth like the idiot he is while knowing he was outnumbered.

Narrowing his eyes at me he said, "Catch it if you can then," and threw it.

Harry and I concurrently flew together after it. I saw he was going to grab it (which he did) and so I slowed down.

Fifty yards ahead of me, I called, "Throw it here, Harry," and, to my amazement, caught it with ease.

"POTTER!"

We both froze in midair as Professor McGonagall advanced toward us on foot. Malfoy looked triumphant.

* * *

><p>Well there ya go! Can ya'll guess what Im doing right now? Watching the Corpse Bride! Happy Halloween if i dont update before then!<p>

PS you know what yall should do? look me up on facebook, **_Ashtonangel13_** where i may give out sneak peeks for the next chapter or tell what other story i'm working on. :P

I love you!  
>~Ashton B<p> 


	7. Some Punishment

Hey! I'm back! I hope you all had a good Halloween? :D I just have to say, I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter! It's personally one of my favorites. I want to thank Blitz-gurl-42 and Hades'-Kid for beta'ing this chapter! See you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

><p>"Never-in all my years at Hogwarts—" McGonagall wheezed. She looked angry and furious with what we did. "—how dare you? You might have broken your necks!"<p>

Many Gryffindor's tried to defend us, but McGonagall ignored them and whisked us away with her. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle smirked at us as we passed them.

Being the pessimist I sometimes am, I immediately jumped to the worst conclusion: we were being expelled.

As soon as I thought this, I broke out in a cold sweat and began to shake. I didn't want to leave yet. I just discovered this place, and I made friends for the first time in my lifetime. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. Maybe I can convince her that we were just trying to help Neville by getting his Remembrall back.

McGonagall sped up, causing Harry and I to all but run in order to keep pace with her.

We stopped directly outside of a classroom, in which McGonagall stuck her head in and said, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" I'm praying Wood is a person, and not a beating stick.

I was right, Wood turned out to be a fifth-year boy, looking confused as he exited the classroom. He glanced at Harry and I before giving McGonagall a puzzled look.

"Follow me you three," was all she said.

We walked for a few minutes until she directed us into an empty classroom, with the exception of Peeves.

"Out!" she barked at Peeves, who blew a raspberry at her, threw his chalk in the trash, and promptly left the room saying a lot of curse words.

"Potters, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a new Chaser and Seeker," she said.

"Are you serious professor?" Wood asked incredulously.

"Absolutely, the children are naturals! I've honestly never seen anything like it! Was that your first time on a broom?" she asked us. We both nodded collectively, too stunned to say anything.

"He caught that thing at a fifty foot dive! And she effortlessly kept it out of Mr. Malfoy's reach! It was phenomenal! They worked perfectly as a team!" she glanced a little nervously at us, seemingly afraid she said too much. It passed as quickly as it came, and she continued as if nothing happened, giving me no room to think about it further. "We will have a better team than we did when Charlie Weasley was here!"

Professor McGonagall must really like Quidditch.

Wood gazed at us as if we were his Christmas gifts and his Christmas had come early. "Ever see a game of Quidditch, guys?" he asked us.

"He's the captain of Quidditch," McGonagall told us.

"Harry is just the perfect build for a Seeker, too," Wood said, circling around Harry and staring at him from head to toe. "And she's a little small for a Chaser, but she looks pretty strong. She could probably break a nose or two, effectively getting the quaffle in the hoop," I smirked at this.

"Mr. Wood!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Only kidding, Professor," he said, giving me a secret wink. "Of course, they would need new brooms, preferably Nimbus Two-thousands or Cleensweep Sevens. The school brooms, no offence Professor, suck."

"No offense taken, Wood. I agree. And I'll see if Professor Dumbledore will bend the first-year-no-broomstick-rule just this once," she said. "Heaven knows we were flattened in our last Slytherin-Gryffindor match. Couldn't look Severus in the face for months afterward…" she trailed off. She glared at us over her glasses and said, "I better hear that you are both training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you," she said with a smile.

At dinner, Hermione and I were discussing the day's events.

"But, I don't understand why you didn't get in trouble. I mean, I'm happy you didn't, but I don't think its right that you should get rewarded for breaking the rules-"

I cut her off, "Speaking of trouble, what happened to Malfoy?" I asked.

"Well, after you and Harry left, Madame Hooch came and yelled at him for five whole minutes and then grabbed him by the ear and took him to Professor Snape. He only got ten points deducted and a day of detention. So, all-in-all, class was cut short," she said, looking relieved.

I giggled at her. "I'm glad I didn't get in trouble," I said earnestly.

"I'm glad we all didn't get in trouble," I laughed at that.

"The good thing is, no one is expecting this, and so we are like the team's secret!" I said.

"Yeah, that would be a good thing, but the thing is, most of the school already knows," she told me. I looked around and, just as I'd thought, if the kids weren't looking at Harry, they were looking at me. I felt a heavy blush burn my cheeks when I caught a few Hufflepuff's eyes. I turned away just in time to see Fred and George strut towards me.

"How's our new little chaser?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Wood's just told us what happened. After that bludger incident last year with Angelina, we thought no one would replace her," George said gloomily.

"Yeah, it scared her off of her broom… she wouldn't get on it for months, and when she did, she was all wobbly."

"Looked like a newborn horse, that one," George said.

A little worried, I asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Took a bludger straight to the head. When she woke up a few weeks later, she could remember the whole thing-"

"-had nightmares about it," George finished.

"Uh…" I started a little uncomfortably, "how often does this kind of thing happen?"

"Oh, not often," Fred started. "Only about once every few years."

A little at ease, I began to eat again.

"Well, we'll see you later, Dale," George said

"Have to give Harry our 'congratulations'" George said.

I waved good-bye to them and continued on with my food.

When I was done with my food, and Hermione looked as if she'd pass out at any moment, I stood at the same time Harry did, so we just walked out together. On our way there, the stupid arse, Draco Malfoy, stopped us.

"Having a last meal, Potters?" he asked us. "Going upstairs to pack your bags?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said threateningly.

"You think you're so tough, Potter? Want to take me in a duel?"

Harry looked as if he'd agree to anything by that point, he was so mad. So, I answered for him.

"Sorry, Malfoy. No can do. Since we're supposedly getting expelled, don't you think we'd be arranging our departure with the teachers? Jeez, and I thought you were supposedly _smart_," I added with an eye roll.

Malfoy kept opening and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water, and his pale skin took on a barely noticeable pink tone.

At this, I took Harry's hand and marched out of the hallway we were in.

"Why did you do that," he asked with slight annoyance.

"Think about it logically, Harry. What are the chances that Malfoy will actually be there? Chances are it's a hoax – a plot to set you up. Did you see his face when he asked you? That's the same kind of face the Weasley twins get when about to pull a prank," I explained.

His eyes lost their annoyance, and he nodded slowly, still walking.

All of a sudden, I tripped over nothing, bringing Harry down with me. I landed on my face, while Harry somehow managed to topple on top of my back. It hurt really badly, but I'm okay with pain. I waited until Harry was off of me before getting up. I rubbed my cheek from where I fell, and looked at Harry, whose glasses seemed to fall off of his face. I picked up his glasses, dusting them off, and handed them over. I noticed something curious, "Hey Harry, we have the same eye color! That's pretty cool."

After putting on his glasses, he looked at me. "I guess we do," he said with a small smile.

We continued small talk all the way to the common room.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, are they getting suspicious? Sorry i didnt put in the Midnight Duel, but i hate it so much, i just think it could have been SO easily avoided! I can find some other way to put in the things i missed. :D Hope you have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, if not have a good day!<p>

Hey, you should check out my facebook page: ashtonangel13. I may put spoilers on there if you're interested :D


	8. Big Surprise

**Hey guys. Long time no see. I am not even going to attempt to apologize for the lack of update. I swear its a decent reason but it is personal. I should be updating now every 2-ish weeks or so. This is the unbeta'd chapter. It has been shipped off but i was too excited to wait. Ignore any mistakes and enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: pas le mien**

* * *

><p>After awakening, my bare feet padded down the stairs into the commonroom. I wasn't feeling too well; I had an odd dream that really affected my mood this morning. I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and gazed into the flames, thinking. I must have been there for several minutes, because the once-empty room was now starting to fill up with students.<p>

I felt the spot on the sofa next to me sink in. I turned to look and greeted Harry. "Hello, Harry. How are you today?"

He nodded tiredly, "Pretty okay, I guess." He yawned and relaxed against the couch.

"Are you alright? You look a little tired."

He yawned again. "I had a bad dream is all." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He _did_ look exhausted. I bet we looked like quite a pair: me, with my bed-head and dissheveled clothes, and him with his baggy eyes and sleeping where he sat.

I stretched a little and got more comfortable. "I had a bad dream also. What was actually in it wasn't bad, it just scared me for some reason." I told him. "You can talk to me about it if you want to. I have been told I am a good listener." I smiled as I said this.

He thought about it for a second and turned to face me. "My dream was kind of like what you described. It seemed like an ordinary thing, but I was so scared of it. I just saw a green light, and heard a laugh. When I think about it, I get really sad," he looked into the fire as he said this, "like this light took something from me that I need back." He frowned a little, and then turned to face me. "Sorry for bothering you with my probl- hey, are you alright?"

I must have an odd expression on my face, because I was astounded. "Harry," I began slowly, "I had the exact same dream last night."

He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How can that be?"

I just shrugged at his question, more than a little stumped myself. "Coincidence?" I asked, even though I knew this was nothing of the sort. Something was going on here, something I fully intend to find out for our sake.

Wanting to get out of this awkward bubble we created, I suggested we go get breakfast. When we arrived, the Great Hall was very much full, so we squeezed in between Ron and Hermione (whom, I discovered, don't like each other very much) and grabbed whatever our little hearts desired for this hour. On my second buscuit, the owls arrived. We all looked around for our own owl. My beautiful Dawn came, but the odd thing was that she wasn't alone; her and two other owls were carrying a long rectangular package. I looked around and noticed another package being carried by a beautiful white owl, a black owl, and a barn owl. Both of these packages were heading toward my general direction. I glanced around and noticed everyone was looking at the owls. I looked at Harry, who was looking at the other big package. I stared at my owl until she dropped it in front of me. My orange juice and breakfast went flying everywhere. The other package landed next to me, in front of Harry. We looked at each other questioningly and our hands simultaneously reached to open the packages; but right before we opened them, a letter fell in front of us:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
>It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousands, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch feild at seven o'clock for your first training session.<br>_Professor M. McGonagall_

I mentally squealed as I read this, and Harry passed the letter to Ron, who moaned jealously. I grabbed Harry's arm as Harry grabbed Ron's and I dragged them out of the Great Hall, the heads of other students following us.

Halfway up the stairs, we were blocked by the big school oafs, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy ripped the parcel out of my hands and felt it up. "They have a broomstick," he told his bodyguards. He faced us with a look of jealousy and glee. "You'll both be in it for this one. First years aren't allowed brooms. Say goodbye to Hogwarts, Potter," he told the both of us.

Ron apparently couldn't resist temptation.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousands. The best brooms out there. I bet it's way better than what you have at home, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron told us Comets arent even in the same league as the Nimbus's.

"What would you know about it Weasly, you couldn't even afford a fraction of the handle. I suppose your brothers and yourself have to save up twig by twig."

Before I could punch his smirk off his face, Professor Flitwick appeared.

"Not arguing I hope, boys?" he asked and then added, "and girls."

Malfoy glanced at us and said, "The Potter's have been sent a broom, Professor!"

That ass.

"Yes, that's correct, Mister Malfoy," replied the short teacher. He beamed at us and we couldn't help but smile back. "Professor McGonagall informed me all about the special circumstances. What model is it?" he asked.

We simultaneously replied, "Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry then added, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we got it."

I grinned, "excuse us, sir. We really need to head back to the common room," I smiled and the three of us headed upstairs, not laughing until we got inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. The big chapter is in 2-3 chapters from now. any questions?<strong>

**PS www. facebook. com/pages/Ashtonangel13fanfictionnet/273652119369702 is my new official page. I post teasers and hints and all the good stuff. Like and whatever**


End file.
